Brother Kent
by joedan84
Summary: Clark makes a mistake, and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for. Sequel to Kent Parent Package.


Started and Finished: February 18, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Prodigal

Pairing: Clark/Lana

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst, Romance

Spoilers: any episodes mentioning Laura Lang or Lillian Luthor, Lineage

Summary: Clark makes a mistake, and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for. Sequel to Kent Parent Package.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author's Note: This was also a semi-challenge from Peggy to get Clark and Lana in a closet in a sequel to Kent Parent Package. 

****

Brother Kent

"That doesn't sound like a very motherly thing to do," Chloe teased, sitting in Lex's study.

Clark's eyes shined with his smile. "How would you know?"

As soon as he said it, everyone became completely still and quiet. Lex looked from Clark to Chloe as Chloe's eyes watered.

"Clark," Lana said softly, squeezing his hand gently.

"I didn't mean it like that, Chloe," Clark apologized, realization dawning on his face.

Chloe stood, scrunching her nose like she did when she was trying not to cry. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Uhm, I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Chloe walked quickly from the room as Lana turned to Clark. "Clark, go apologize," she instructed.

"No, I'll do it. It's hard to get blood out of the carpet," Lex replied, striding after Chloe.

"Clark, how could you?" Lana asked, letting go of Clark and standing up.

"I didn't mean to, Lana. You know I wouldn't have if-"

"If you would think before you talk. Clark, I love you, but sometimes you really need to think about what you're saying," Lana told him.

Clark looked up at Lana. "It was a mistake. I wouldn't make a joke about your parents." As soon as Clark said it he winced.

Lana's eyes flared. "Excuse me?! Not only are you going to bring up Chloe's mother, you're going to drag mine down, too?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Lana-"

"Come on, Clark. Say something about Lillian," Lana said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Sometimes you make me so angry."

"I didn't say anything about Lillian or Laura," Clark pointed out.

Lana huffed. "I- I don't even want to look at you right now," she said, stalking from the room.

Lana walked toward the library, the tears stinging her eyes. In her haste to get away from Clark she misjudged the library door and ended up in a linen closet. She might have laughed at the closet full of lavender sheets, pillow cases, and towels if she wasn't so angry. Grabbing a washcloth to dry her tears, she sat down.

A moment later Clark walked in. "Why are you in a closet?"

Lana lifted her head, her tears now visible to Clark. "Two down, Clark. Now all you have to do is make Lex cry and you can call it a day. Although, bringing up Lillian might be breaking off more than you can chew."

Clark sat next to Lana, reaching to wipe her tears away.

"No," Lana said, pulling back. "You know, just because you have a mom doesn't mean you can throw it in our faces because we don't."

"I didn't mean to throw it in your face, Lana," Clark said softly.

"You don't understand because you don't know what it's like to live without a mom," Lana explained. "It hurts Chloe to remember her mom leaving. It hurts Lex to remember Lillian dying so slowly. It hurts me to remember watching my mom get killed."

"I know," Clark told her.

"No, you don't," Lana said quietly, shaking her head. "It hurts all of us so much to think about our mothers, Clark. Even though it's been eleven years for Chloe, eleven years for Lex, and thirteen years for me, it's still really hard to be without a mom."

"Lana, I'm so sorry," Clark said, the concern evident in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt any of you. I don't know what I would do without my mom."

"Neither do any of us," Lana replied. "She's a great woman."

Clark put his hand to Lana's cheek. "I know. Forgive me?"

Lana leaned into Clark's touch, closing her eyes briefly. "Don't I always?"

Clark kissed Lana's lips softly, moving his hand behind her neck. After a moment he pulled back, pressing his forehead to Lana's. "I love you."

Lana put her hands on either side of Clark's face, kissing him briefly. "I love you."

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

Lana smiled slightly, standing. She took both of Clark's hands in her own to pull him to his feet. "Yeah. It's a good thing we have Martha."

"Chloe calls her Mama Kent," Clark reminded her, a grin taking over his features.

"And Papa Kent," Lana pointed out, walking out of the closet.

"That makes me," Clark said with a long pause. "Brother Kent?"

Lana grimaced, standing just outside the closet door. "Let's not go there," she suggested, slipping her arms around Clark's neck.

"Incest is bad," Clark said seriously, kissing Lana's nose.

Lana burst into laughter at Clark's revelation. "You're too cute," she said, kissing him deeply.


End file.
